A Thousand Words
by Eldarwen
Summary: Draco's mother is on the verge of dying while he's stuck at school. He think's he'll never love another person as much as her. It just goes to show, even the most stubborn people change their minds at times. [contains slash in further chapters]


AN: Of course, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, it's all J.K. Rowling's, et cetera . . . I hope it's not too bad so far. Please R/R!! I'll love you forever if you do!  
  
A Thousand Words Chapter One  
  
It was four days before the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. In the darkened corridor near the Slytherin common room sat the shadow of a 16 year old boy. Draco was drumming his fingers on the cold stone floor, straining his aching mind trying to think of a way to escape.  
  
Just before the new year started his mother, Narcissa, had become deathly ill. His father had gotten every kind of wizard doctor his money could buy. But to no avail, she was just as sick as she was before. They had proved useless. Draco had cried himself to sleep every night. The only thing he loved in the world, a once beautiful flower, was wilting, withering and dying, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.  
  
"How am I going to get out of this damned school?" Draco whispered through clenched teeth into the dark hall. "By the time Christmas holidays roll around, Mother will have already - " He choked on the last words. Draco didn't want to accept the fact that she was going to die, but he knew it was only a matter of days. He slammed his fist down hard on the floor, cringing as his hand tingled with pain. It was nearly time for lunch break. Draco heard approaching footsteps. He stood and made his way down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
His mind was racing as he walked through the tall doors that led into a gigantic room. Inside were four long tables lined with students of each of the four houses. Upon the tables was bountiful food. More food than students that age could eat, but they were always provided with more than what they needed. All though, not to say that was necessarily a bad thing.  
  
Draco slumped down at the Slytherin table next the Quidditch captain Marcus Flint. Marcus glanced over at him, as if acknowledging Draco's presence, and went back to eating. Draco filled his plate and sat there with his head resting lazily on his hand, picking at his food with his fork. The thought of his mother lying helpless in her bed banished all thought of eating. He hadn't really a desire to anyway. Once she died, there'd be nothing to live for. She was the only person in the world he loved. Or so he convinced himself.  
  
Draco looked up from his plate over to the Gryffindor table, where he saw the three friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking and laughing, thoroughly enjoying their spare time together. His eyes locked onto Harry.  
  
"Stupid git thinks he's such a big hero . . ." Draco spat under his breath, looking back down at his plate. Marcus looked over at him, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What are you going on about?" said Marcus, looking obviously puzzled by Draco sudden remark. Draco just shook his head and went back to picking at his food. Marcus shrugged, taking a long sip from his goblet.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Draco laid silently on his four poster bed, his head turned to the right, gazing out through the window at the starlit night sky. He could feel Narcissa in him. How he longed to be at her side. Lucius, his father, had probably left her in the maid's care while he was off doing something useless while she suffered. Draco gritted his teeth. Just thinking of his father made his blood boil.  
  
The next thing Draco knew, the sun was beaming down on his face. His mind slowly focused back into consciousness as Draco rolled out of his larger four poster bed and fell to the ground with a dull thud. He dragged himself off the floor and got ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Draco forced down a piece of buttered toast and a few small sips of pumpkin juice before the first class started. He stumbled several times on the way to Professor McGonagall's classroom. His head felt light and he kept blacking out.  
  
He finally made it to his seat and slumped over, feeling too weak to even keep his eyes open. Draco fell in and out of sleep as the lesson went on, and was woken a couple times by a loud tap on his desk from Professor McGonagall's wand.  
  
This went on for the rest of his classes and for the three days preceding the winter break after that. On the final day of school, Draco had managed to eat at breakfast with forcing himself, and didn't have any troubles staying awake. This was the day he'd finally be able to see his mother.  
  
* * *  
  
The train ride home from Hogwarts kept Draco in anticipation. He paced for the entire trip, making Crabbe and Goyle question his behavior a number of times. He just grunted and continued pacing, biting his nails. His mind was racing once again.  
  
He nearly tripped over his own two feet as he jumped from the train onto the platform at the station. Draco walked hurriedly out of the station and there he saw his father.  
  
Upon arriving home, Draco raced through the tall polished oak doors of the large Malfoy manor, and ran up the winding marble steps. He burst into Narcissa's bedroom and ran to her side.  
  
He knelt down next to her as hot tears started streaking down his face. Narcissa's pale face and the vague look in her eyes made a tiny shiver run down his spine. Draco took up his mother's hand and held it tightly, one hand in hers and one under her wrist, as if to support it.  
  
It hit Draco like a ton of bricks. Her skin was ice cold. Draco stared in shock at his once beautiful mother's face. His shoulder's started shaking as he wept even harder. He let his hands slip from hers and they fell limp on his lap. He had felt no pulse when he had taken Narcissa's hand. He was too late. His mother was dead. 


End file.
